


Not One But Two

by eticatka



Series: Striketober 2020 [11]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Case Fic, Cheating, Gen, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: Strike and Robin are investigating two strikingly (pun intended!) similar cases.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Not One But Two

**Author's Note:**

> A case fic, at last! This just came into my head quite unexpectedly, hope you'll like it :)  
> Contary to the title, there's just one, not two Striketober promts :D

“Hiya!” called Robin, entering the office. Strike couldn’t answer, his mouth full of biscuits, so he just waved his hand. He came back from the morning surveillance just ten minutes before Robin and was now downloading the photos from his phone to his laptop.

They were working on two new strikingly similar cases. Two women, both in their early forties, suspected their respective husbands of cheating. There was a certain likeness between the situations the women described, and they even resembled each other in appearance, though they were completely unrelated. The new clients were quickly nicknamed Flora and Fauna; Strike took up the former case, and Robin, the latter. They were supposed to tail the (presumably) unfaithful husbands and report if there was any sign of a mistress.

Strike made a massive swallowing movement and said, “I was lucky. Lots of photos on the first day of surveillance. You?”

“Same here.” Robin smiled proudly.

“Here, have a look,” Strike turned the laptop so that she could see the picture of a couple kissing on the pavement in front of the house where, as Strike assumed, the woman lived. Both looked totally consumed by each other and unmistakably post-coital.

The proud look on Robin’s face changed to that of utter disbelief.

“Is that even possible?” she muttered.

“What do you mean?”

She took out her phone, quickly opened the gallery, and showed him a picture of a woman, who was heading to the door of the house with the same look of post-coital happiness on her face.

“It’s the same woman.” Strike compared the pictures. They were taken from different angles, but there were no doubts.

Robin swiped to the previous picture, revealing the kissing couple.

“And the same man.” She sounded both amused and disgusted at the same time. “We’ve been tailing the same bastard.”

“But how on earth didn’t we notice each other?”

“Well, judging by the angle, you were parked to the left of the house, while I was standing on the bus stop to the right. I was wearing a wig and sunglasses.” She patted her handbag where the said props were hidden.

Strike looked at her with pride and admiration.

“I always knew you’re good, but to go unnoticed by me is a fucking new level.” He squeezed Robin’s hand and, after a moment’s hesitation, kissed it. She beamed.

“I have mixed feelings. Now we have to tell both Flora and Fauna not one but two bad news. On the other hand, we closed not one but two cases in one morning!”

“And that means lunch now and Tottenham in the evening!” declared Strike, standing up and putting his hand around Robin’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> That was largely inspired by the Tufty case from the beginning of TB.


End file.
